Roger Loves Mimi QUADRUFIC Part 4
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: ROGER LOVES MIMI QUADRUFIC: Part Four of a four part fluff story between Mimi and Roger, made especially for those who love the couple and sweet moments between them! XD Read and review always!


Aw, last part. :( I really had fun writing this last one. LOL.

Tell me if you liked this QUADRUFIC. I'll make more like it. :)

(Narrator's POV)

_One year later…_

Roger came in the loft door from band practice and found Mimi sitting on the couch, reading "Purpose Driven Life."

"Hey hun," he said, dropping his things and scooting next to her.

"Hi love, how was your day?" Mimi asked, not looking up from her book.

"Hell."

Mimi gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What about now?"

"A little bit better," the musician smiled.

"Honey, where are the kids?" Roger asked, looking around.

They had gotten past nicknames like "baby" ages ago. It was only saved for "special occasions." wink wink

"In the room," Mimi answered, turning a page of her book.

Roger got up.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Mimi shouted.

Roger stopped. "Why not?"

"They want their Halloween costumes to be a surprise."

"Is it Halloween today?" Roger raised a brow.

Mimi nodded.

"Is that why you're wearing that ugly mask?" Roger sneered.

Mimi threw her book at him. Roger ducked just in time.

"You're damn lucky I wasn't reading the bible!"

"Aww sweetie, come on, you know I think you're beautiful," Roger said.

"Cut the crap Roger," Mimi snapped, secretly smiling.

She walked up to her husband.

"You're lucky you're cute," she mumbled.

"HA! You think I'm cute… you think I'm cute!" Roger did the victory dance.

He tried to grab her and tickle her, but Mimi punched him away.

"OW OW! MIMI!"

Mimi laughed so hard and cut her short with a long kiss. When he pulled away, Mimi was stunned.

"Well," she stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets. "Th-that w-wa-s…"

Roger grinned. "The best its been in months."

"Yeah," Mimi frowned.

"What's wrong baby?" (special moment! Ü)

"Is that how… heartless we are to one another already?" Mimi came closer to him.

"Oh. Ah…" Roger scratched his head.

Mimi kissed him.

"Sorry," she hung her head.

Roger lifted her chin. "Were doing pretty well for 15 years of marriage," he assured.

"Most couples don't ever sleep on the same bed at this stage anymore," he laughed.

Mimi's eyes were still misty. Roger wrapped his arms around her, and said nothing else.

"TADA!" two voices yelled fro the room doorway. The couple spun around and saw their children, Crissa dressed in a hort skirt, stockings, blue boots and a black top and Matt in a green polo too large for him, a blue and white checkered vest on top and jeans.

"I thought you two were getting ready for Halloween?" Mimi laughed, picking up her five year old son.

"We were, duh," Crissa exclaimed, a little disappointed that her parents didn't get the drift.

"Who are you supposed to be then, Miss Cris Priss?" Roger seered.

"Well I'm dressed as mom and Matt's dressed as you!"

"OH!" it suddenly dawned on Mimi and Roger.

"I haven't used that skirt in a long time," Mimi laughed.

"Am I handsome, mommy?" Matt asked.

"Very handsome, baby," Mimi nuzzled him in the chest.

"You don't look at all like us," Roger scratched his head again.

Mimi shot him a look as she put Matt down.

"You haven't seen it all yet," Crissa said. "Watch."

The two started a skit.

"CUT YOUR HAIR!" Crissa yelled at Matt.

"WHY! I LIKE MY HAIR!" Ricky yelled back, in a cuter voice than angry.

Mimi giggled while the two continued yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry baby," Ricky said, imitating his father.

Roger nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry too, Roggy," Crissa answered, making a perfect imitation of her mother.

Then the two made kissy noises.

"Ha-ha," Mimi said sarcastically.

"NOW you look like us," Roger chuckled. Grabbing Mimi close by the waist.

The two kids grinned broadly as Mimi kissed Roger for 2 seconds… 5 seconds… 10 seconds… 30 seconds (kisses spread from the lips to…)

"EW!" Crissa and Matt yelled.

Matt covered his eyes.

"Whoops," Mimi laughed.

"PG-18 scene," Roger laughed along, gazing into Mimi's eyes.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN BI…"

Collins stopped when he saw the kids.

"BINKIES!" he covered up.

Roger and Mimi snickered.

"It's my favorite holiday!" Angel sang, skipping into the loft and wearing a matrix outfit.

"Auntie Angel!" Crissa cried, running over to hug her favorite aunt.

"Uncle Linsey!" Matt cried as well, running over to Collins.

"Ah, there are our favorite kiddos," Collins grinned, picking Matt up.

"Cris, is that you mommy's skirt?" Angel laughed.

Crissa nodded. "I'm mom and Matt's dad."

"OH! I thought you were Will and Grace!" Collins joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Forgive me honey, I don't really see it," Angel admitted.

The two kids performed the skit again to convince them.

"NOW you're Meems and Rog!" Collins laughed.

He slapped 5 dollar bills in each of the kid's hands. They squealed.

"I'm rich!" Matt exclaimed.

"The hell with that, were richer than daddy!" Crissa argued.

"HEY!" Roger pouted.

"Watch your mouth Clarissa," Mimi scolded, but laughed anyway.

"I have more than 5 dollars," Roger grumled.

"Honey, you have 3 dollars and 40 cents," Mimi shook her head.

"Darn it."

Mimi kissed him again.

"You're so cute," she teased.

"That's got to be at least 10 bucks," Roger grinned, kissing her long.

"Okay kiddies! Out the loft! We shouldn't be here," Angel smiled.

"Sorry," Mimi and Roger apologized.

"GO ON, we'll take the mini's out trick or treating," Angel smiled.

"This day might take months to come again," Collins laughed.

They exited the loft, leaving Mimi and Roger alone. Mimi immediate;y began running one hand through his hair, and one in his hirt.

"What ever happened to family planning? Two kids is enough?" Roger teased.

"I don't care," Mimi whispered seductively, her lips touching his ear.

Roger groaned as her fingers explored his body.

"Mmmm," Roger closed his eyes as Mimi's lips met his.

"I love Halloween."


End file.
